El niño raro de la banqueta
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La lógica de Jean era simple; Ese chico se veía como una princesa solitaria, a su parecer era la que esperaba la llegada de un príncipe para salvarlo y su mamá decía que él era un príncipe. Entonces él debía salvarlo de la soledad de la fría banqueta. (JJSeung) (Au)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : ¿Shonen-ai? No sé. Universo alterno dónde J.J y Seung son niños xD, ¿rastros de O.C? Muchas cosas maricas podrás leer aquí.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

* * *

 **El niño raro de la banqueta.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Fue por los principios de invierno, a sus amigos le causaba curiosidad, y por lo tanto a él también. El niño raro de la banqueta, ese que siempre llegaba cuándo todos jugaban después de la escuela y se iba un poco más tarde cuando comenzaba el crepúsculo.

Era todo un misterio, el primero en notarlo fue Emil después de jugar a las escondidas dónde por supuesto él salió victorioso, luego de una debida celebración él apuntó hacia la esquina y preguntó si sabían de él.

«¿Quién es él?»

Puesto que ya lo había notado desde hace tiempo. Siempre estaba en el mismo lugar y bajo un silencio mortífero los observaba para jugar. Estaba sentado cerca de la orilla, vestía de forma sencilla y su cabello negro estaba revuelto siempre estaba afónico.

Parecía que era mudo, dijo Michele burlándose.

A su lado, según las observaciones de Sala lo acompañaba todos los días un perro de raza Husky. El interés por él hizo al grupo juntarse en una rueda y discutir sobre su nuevo hallazgo, cuchichearon sobre ellos, no era normal que fuera tan tranquilo. Después de una plática entre todos, concluyeron que por sus rasgos extraños y por lo visto en las caricaturas seguramente era extranjero, y más específicamente asiático.

—¿Y si le hablamos? —sugirió Emil.

Sala asintió, pero Mickey se negó puesto que no lo necesitaban para jugar. Jean también lo ignoró, ya que estaba de acuerdo con el Crispino.

Por el día de hoy no le hablaron.

No siempre podía prescindir de su presencia, ese niño tenía un aura demasiado pesada o su mirada era muy inquisitiva que llegaba a ponerle nervioso. Jean notó desde hace día que esos ojos negros lo seguían a dónde quiera que vaya, cuándo se escondía detrás de la resbaladilla, en las montañas de nieve o en las llantas aglomeradas, él lo descubría antes de que Sala lo hiciera.

No eran alucinaciones suyas, ya que también en una ocasión que ganó en una guerra de bolas de nieve, se percató de que el chico de cabellos oscuros también festejaba con él o eso le pareció. Esos ojos negros eran tan inexpresivos que hasta se volvió una actividad para él (Y divertida) intentar descifrar que era lo que expresaban en su silencio.

Siempre a lado de su Husky, callado y frío.

Después de días Jean lo terminó interpretando de esta forma; Cuándo él se sentía feliz, sabía que él también lo estaba y cuándo él se sentía triste y despechado, de alguna manera, él también lo estaba, lo sentía a su lado.

En todos los juegos lo tenía presente tanto que llegaba darle escalofríos. En sus derrotas, en sus victorias, ya no pudo ser fácil para él ignorarlo. Acostumbraba estar pendiente de que él lo estuviera mirando, se volvió una manía indispensable para poder ganar contra sus amigos.

Su curiosidad era más grande y desde que Emil lo delató, Jean no dejaba de mirarlo de soslayo también, inclusive perdió en el juego contra Mickey por estar más pendiente de él que de su turno.

Un día cualquiera que llegaba de la escuela, dejó los libros y corrió con su mochila al parque, ese día salió temprano por lo que no le sorprendía que su grupo de seguidores no estuvieran ahí para entretenerlo, disgustado, pateó una roca y se dispuso a dar una vuelta en que Emil y los gemelos llegaban.

Mientras caminaba por la cera, escuchó un pisotón y una risa traviesa. Rápidamente se asomó por el otro lado, y ahí estaba su silencioso amigo, siendo malbaratado a patadas por los otros dos niños que intentaban a toda costa arrebatarle el dinero y con el perro que mordía el tobillo de uno de los criminales.

Eso no estaba correcto, no era de meterse en riñas porqué sus padres lo castigarían, pero en esta ocasión realmente lo ameritaba, se acercó a uno y le proporcionó un puñetazo hasta hacerlo caer, comenzándose así una pequeña lucha en la que Jean los corrió, satisfecho de su influencia al verlos huir de la escena del crimen, luego se giró al moreno que seguía en el suelo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó por educación, sólo llegándole la fría mirada de esos penumbrosos ojos y las manos que le daban un golpe para alejar las que intentaban auxiliarlo. El moreno se levantó por su cuenta, se sacudió la nieve que se le pegó y sólo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de retirarse del lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sobándose la mano Jean entendió que ese niño era rarito.

Y por ser rarito es que terminó gustándole para ser su amigo.

Algo le atraía de él y no podía dar una explicación del que, sólo quería convivir con él, aunque fueran minutos, aunque fueran sólo segundos. Se la pasaba persiguiéndolo en cada oportunidad, le mostraba parte de sus comics o simplemente le comentaba que si no quería ir con él a divertirse. Actos que siempre eran rechazados por el silencio del contrario, eso no lo desanimaba, sólo le avivaba las intenciones de querer fomentar una amistad.

Buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle, ya sea para avisarle que ya era noche o simplemente pedirle que les pasará el balón, aunque sus intentos siempre eran cortados por la mirada del asiático o los ladridos del Husky celoso.

Lentamente sin que Jacques lo notará, observarlo e invitarlo a pasar la tarde con él era más divertido que convivir con sus amigos.

Llegó al grado de contárselo a sus padres durante una cena. Mientras su madre le servía verduras hervidas, Jacques le terminó contando de su nuevo habito ese que era el de cuidar al moreno y procurar invitarlo a jugar todos los días, su madre lo tomó con sorpresa, sin embargo, le sonrió cariñosa y lo animó a aspirar una oportunidad, al ver que su hijo pasó más de una hora contándole todas sus estrategias para hablarle.

—Quizá es un niño tímido y necesita más insistencia, amor.

Fueron las palabras de su progenitora que se quedaron en él, como un incentivo a no rendirse, a lo mejor ella tenía razón. Mañana lo intentaría de nuevo, con más fuerza, sería un día diferente. Les prometió a sus padres que se acabaría todo si le adelantaba la mesada para comprar caramelos, cosa que ellos accedieron igual de felices.

La lógica de Jean era simple; Ese chico se veía como una princesa solitaria, a su parecer era la que esperaba la llegada de un príncipe para salvarlo y su mamá decía que él era un príncipe.

Entonces él debía salvarlo de la soledad de la fría banqueta.

—(—)—

—¿Cuál es tu idea de hoy? —preguntó Emil que se balanceaba sobre el columpio junto a Michelle.

Llegó el Leroy con un montón de empaques de chocolate, Nekola se bajó de éste para recibirlo con la misma sonrisa ligera.

—¿Ese será tu plan?  
Jean asintió ante la pregunta del castaño y se apegó las barras hacia él como si aquello fuera el ingrediente que le faltaba para poder llevarse tan bien con el misterioso niño asiático.

—Le pregunté a mi mamá como podría hacerme amigo de él …−masculló, mientras guardaba todo su tesoro acaramelado dentro de su mochila −Y ella me dijo que podía iniciar una conversación con un dulce. Un dulce siempre es la mejor manera de iniciar conversación.

—Eso es demasiado dulce hasta para nosotros —Expresó Michele al ver a la mochila aglomerada.

—Tonterías nunca es suficiente — alegó mientras volvía a correr a su lugar de origen. Emil se despidió de la mano y regreso hacia Michelle.

—¿Jugamos a las escondidas?

Jean corría todo lo que sus botas le permitían, rechinando contra el hielo del pavimento y pintándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. Recorrió todo el camino congelado hasta su zona de interés. Esa manida banqueta en dónde como siempre, el chico de cabellos negros estaba sentado observándolos a todos jugar, el Husky oscilaba emocionado la cola detrás suya, se veía impaciente y con ganas de participar.

Leroy dio un paso y esto alertó al can que estiró las orejas en su dirección, en consecuencia, Seung lo miró, escrutándole. Jean pensó que ese niño tenía poderes o algún pacto demoniaco ya que se sentía ligeramente intimidado, pero no, él no retrocedía ante los retos y hasta ahora el suyo era llevarse bien con el moreno.

—Hola —saludó, iniciando la conversación, pero éste le ignoró como si de un fantasma se tratase —¿Por qué siempre estás tan solo? ¿No tienes amigos?

La mirada de moreno se afiló como dos cuchillas, el canadiense supo que no fue un buen inicio de tema. Tosió, intentando olvidar lo tenso que puso este tema. En serio, sería más fácil regresar a jugar con Emil y los gemelos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Al fin habló, Jean pensó que tenía una voz muy suavecita y agradable. Le gustó oírlo hablar.

Jacques brotó otra sonrisa animada y de su bolsillo sacó la barra envuelta y arrugada, tendiéndosela con cautela y temor de que la lanzará lejos de un trompazo como lo hizo con su mano.

—¿Quieres? —se lo tendió esperando que lo aceptará. Había gastado parte de su mesada en comprar esos dulces, así que dudaba que ese niño pudiera molestarse, ¿no? Todos amaban los dul…

—No me gusta lo dulce.

¿Ehhh? Sí que es raro.

—¡Pero es chocolate! —se defendió Jean como si lo acababa de decir el moreno fuera la peor de las blasfemias —¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate? —Jean hizo un berrinche y se preguntó si ese niño en realidad es humano, es decir no hubiera persona en la tierra que no disfrutará de la delicia que proporcionaba el cacao. Ese niño era más raro a medido que lo iba conociendo.

Quizá era algún extraterrestre como en la película de E.T que vio ayer. Mientras tanto el Husky dio olfateadas antes de encaminarse hacia la mochila del menor, olió por debajo y luego arriba, ladró contento de tan rico aroma.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, alejando la mochila al llevarla del otro extremo de su cuerpo —¿Qué está haciendo tu perro?

El niño no le respondió y se facultó de ser un testigo silencioso de esa escena, a pesar de que J.J refunfuñaba que se alejara y ponía toda la posible distancia entre él y su mascota, el perro lo ignoró y se levantó en dos patas para apoyar las delanteras sobre Jean, empujándolo con más fuerza para estrellarlo contra la nieve, teniéndolo completamente a su merced.

Se escuchó el alarido de Jean y la mochila sin protección brincó unos metros adelante, enterrándose, rápidamente el Husky fue hacia el premio y empezó a meter el hocico dentro del zíper abierto, esculcando con la cola moviéndose frenéticamente.

J.J tardó en reaccionar, reponiéndose al levantarse y con la mano rascándose sus salvajes cabellos, lleno de tierra, intentó esclarecer mejor su situación. Suelta un grito agónico al ver que el Husky ya tenía tres envolturas dispersas en el suelo blanco y sus cosas estaban regadas.

Devorando todo como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Mis dulces! —exclamó Jean con dolor, estirando la mano hacia la ya malbaratada mochila.

Y su tarea, su tarea de matemáticas.

Pero más importante; sus dulces.

—(—)—

Escuchó cercano a él unos pasos, se limitó a verlo de soslayo sin necesidad de querer averiguar quién era. Ya sabía la identidad de su indiciado, ahora se veía molesto a diferencia de los días anteriores que estaba alegre.

Jean estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto. Casi toda su mesada fue a parar al estómago de ese perro que le miraba con la lengua de fuera.

—Tu perro me debe dinero —refunfuñó Leroy estando de frente y con los brazos cruzados.

—Tú trajiste los dulces, no es mi culpa. Le agradaban, debiste haberlo previsto.

—¡Pero tú eres el dueño!

—Y tú el idiota que trajo dulces sin preguntarme.

¿En serio? ¿Le estaba culpando? Agggh. Eso era horrible hasta para alguien de su calaña.

—¡Pero debiste controlarlo! —se quejó de lo que, para él, era el verdadero tema importante.

El asiático lo ignoró y sólo dio leves caricias hacia la cabeza del can, J.J supo que no tenía caso seguir con el tema, así que mejor decidió aprovechar que la conversación se inició y sació todas sus dudas.

−¿Por qué estás tan solo? −fue a lo que realmente le interesaba. Desde que lo conocía siempre estaba sentado, viéndolos a los niños jugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Parecía más una muñeca que un niño humano.

Por eso se interesó en hablarle, insistió en que fueran amigos. Se sentía atrapado por aquella frialdad que desbordaba.

—¿No tienes amigos? —dejó salir la impulsiva pregunta. Aquella que le carcomía desde hace semanas.

—No me interesa —masculló frío —Además no conozco a nadie en este parque.

—Yo podría ser tu amigo —Sugirió el canadiense con esperanza.

Seung dudó segundos, no estaba tan seguro de magnífica idea que daba ese niño. Desde que lo conocía no dejó de molestarle, al principio pensó en ignorarlo y a lo mejor eso sería suficiente para intimidarlo, pero ese chico era tarado porqué en cada rechazo que él le daba para que se fuera parecía todo lo contrario, ya que regresaba con más ganas de ayer.

Sólo le había dado una mirada a su chamarra roja, es que se le veía ridícula.

Y para su desgracia esa acción sigilosa desató una serie de malos entendidos.

Lee se llegó a preguntar si de alguna manera ese chico era estúpido o quizá en su idioma natal le estaba diciendo que podían ser amigos. Escuchó el gruñir de Yepee al mostrar parte de sus colmillos blancos.

—¿Cómo se llama?

La voz del chico tedioso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró otra vez, tenía la absurda chaqueta carmín, esa sonrisa tonta y esos ojos azules. Realmente parecía desagradable.

—…Yepee —pero su voz se había movida sola y no lo pudo ignorar.

—Lindo nombre —elogió su dudarlo, se agachó a la altura del nombrado y levantó la mano con lentitud para no alarmarlo más —Hola Yepee, ¿quieren venir a jugar con nosotros?

En virtud de sus palabras, el can dejó de gruñirle y permitió que la diminuta mano del canadiense recorriera con entusiasmo parte de su pelaje, agitó la cola contento de recibir más caricia que las de su amo, inclusive ladró.

Jean estaba feliz logró pasar por la primera barrera, ahora seguía la de la indiferencia y la negatividad del chico del azabache.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir? —insistió, sin dejar de darle caricias casuales a Yepee.

—No quiero.

Ugh…Si es que es demasiado difícil lidiar con él.

De pronto, Jacques pensó en un detalle importante que había dejado pasar, no sabía el nombre del chico. Sintió vergüenza con el mismo, tantos días siguiéndole e insistiendo en que viniera a jugar y ni siquiera cruzó por su infantil mente que le dijera su nombre.

Bueno, por ahí podía empezar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó alegre.

No recibió respuesta al principio, pensó en preguntarle otra vez, largos minutos pasaron antes de que el chico decidiera darle su identidad.

—Seung Gil Lee —pronunció correctamente, ese tono realmente le gustaba a Jean.

—¡Bonito nombre! ¿Seung, no quieres venir con nosotros a jugar?

El asiático lo miró con tanta indiferencia que Jean pensó en mejor desistir de la idea y venir a insistirle mañana.

—Lo prometo, no habrán bullying, ni chocolates o personas molestas.

—Tú eres molesto.

—Pero seré el único que esté ahí −expresó inmune a sus palabras, soltando una risa grande.

—Vamos …

Sin embargo, Seung aún dudaba, el de piel canela dio unos cuantos pasos y él no lo siguió. Pensó en los consejos de su madre y cómo le decía que era un niño tímido, bueno, no importaba algo que unos cuantos caramelos o botanas no ayudarán.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal unas botanas para romper el hielo?

Propuso, y ante la mirada intrigada del coreano, Jean hurgó dentro de su mochila abierta. Confiscando unos cuantos libros, un bolígrafo, basura, su consola y ….¡Aquí está!

Alzó las bolsas de papas que tanto presumía hacia el aire, sin embargo, éstas eran más ligeras y no se escuchaba el chocar de las papas fritas entre ellas. Jean miró con decepción la bolsa vacía de botanas, maldijo en su interior a Emil seguramente éste se las agarró en una de sus distracciones durante el receso.

—Está vacío.

—Lo noté —suspiró J.J decepcionado.

—No eres bueno convenciendo a la gente.

Escuchó a Seung reírse un ligero tono aterciopelado que acarició sus oídos, el canadiense pensó que su risa era más bonita que la de cualquier niña del parque.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Seung al fin, interesado por el maniaco niño que siempre iba a molestarlo todos los días en el parque.

—J.J

—…¿Tienes un nombre menos tonto? −porqué no, no le diría de esa forma. Ese niño tendría algún defecto en el cerebro si pensaba que le diría así. Prefería que Yepee se lo comiera.

—Mis amigos me dicen _The King._

—Olvídalo, estaba mejor el anterior.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —Tiró del azabache, sujetando de forma repentina su mano y sin darle tiempo a defenderse. Lo atrajo brusco y permitió que el otro le empezará a seguir en dirección a la bola de niños que jugaban arriba de la nieve al intentar hacer un muñeco.

—¡Emil! ¡Sala! ¡Mickey! —los llamó uno por uno, pegando más al chico cuándo sintió que se querían separar.

En respuesta, los otros tres que jugaban en conjunto se acercaron curiosos a Jean y su extraño amigo. Lo miraron extrañados.

El primero en romper el hielo fue Emil, quién aplaudió sorprendido.

—¿Es tu nuevo amigo, J.J? —preguntó.

El susodicho asintió contento, jalando un poco más del moreno y obligándolo a que al fin diera unos cuantos pasos en frente.

—Él es mi nuevo amigo.

—Bueno, vamos a jugar −Soltó Emil.

—Mientras no se acerque a mi bella hermana, no pasará nada.

—Vamos a jugar, ¿Sí? −el canadiense se volteó al moreno.

Jean sonrió, de forma tan abierta y brillosa que Seung se sintió cálido con ello. Si pudiera comparar a J.J con algo, pensó que la mejor forma de describirlo sería con un sol. Fuerte, brillante y fácil de seguir, además de que era tan molesto que simplemente no podías ignorarlo.

Apretó de forma inconsciente la mano que ahora tenía a su merced, los dedos de Jean eran tan cálidos a diferencia de los suyos.

—¿Y quién es tu nuevo amigo? —la única mujer del grupo preguntó interesada, Jean soltó una carcajada y levantó la mano que tenía entrelazada con Lee.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el grupo que ahora lo miraba con intriga hasta Seung estaba extrañado por esa manera repentina de comportarse.

Tenía ganas de separar las manos y frotar éstas contra su chaqueta para alejar los gérmenes, pero el canadiense lo tenía bien sujetado.

−Ella es mi reina Seung Gil Lee.

Comentó, con el orgullo de que tiene un niño cuándo ha anotado todos los goles de su equipo. En respuesta, Jean recibió un pisotón que lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor y las risas de los demás se terminaron colando.

 **Notas finales.**

No sabía si era aberrante al dulce, según la Wikipedia sólo lo es a las mujeres y los vegetales :c . Igual era necesario para el fluir de la historia. Tampoco me vino nada del nombre del perro de Seung así que yo le puse uno, igual lo edito cuándo me enteré de su nombre, lol.

Yepee significa felicidad.

Algo muy contradictorio para Lee, xD.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
